


One of Mine

by Camfield



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camfield/pseuds/Camfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: One of Mine<br/>Pairing: Optimus/Bulkhead<br/>Rating: PG-13<br/>Author's Notes: I don't own anything you recognize.</p><p>Tf rare pairing Prompt - Optimus/Bulkhead You're one of mine</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Mine

Whenever Bulkhead felt like he was going off the deep end he ran to Optimus. Optimus claimed each one of their group. Thoroughly, entirely. Spent a whole night making them understand who they belonged to, who owned them.

Bulkhead needed that. He needed someone to claim him, to slam him to the ground and pin his arms above his head and growl into his audials.

"You're mine Bulkhead."

Needed the presence of the Prime to force its way into his very spark, to eradicate any and all doubts because he belonged to Optimus in a way that he'd never belonged to anyone ever before. They all did. Whenever one of them started to doubt, Optimus would pin them down and stake his claim. In the middle of the main room, with the others watching, he would claim every wire, every inch of their plating.

And they wanted it, needed it. Craved it in a way that was both strange and completely normal.

"You're mine."

Because they were. He was.

"Always, Prime, always."


End file.
